¿Quien dijo que Sería Fácil?
by Fanny3LOL
Summary: Al final resulta que comenzar de nuevo no es tan fácil como parece. Aun menos cuando un nuevo virus a salido a la luz, el T - Virus. ¿Piers? ¿Helena enamorada? ¿Un científico extraño? ¿ Y un regreso inesperado?. El tener un auto majestuoso no significa que tus problemas estén arreglados. ¿Quien dijo que sería fácil?. Con personajes de resident evil y otros inventados por muaa! :D


_**24 de Septiembre del 2013 **_

_Tall Oaks. Estados Unidos de América..._

La mujer de cabellera pelinegra y corta, por debajo de su barbilla, caminaba por las catacumbas ubicadas por debajo de la Catedral de Tall Oaks. El lugar estaba práctiamente destrozado, era muy peligroso permanecer ahí. Una pequeña roca cayó de arriba golpeando sus ya algo mugrientas botas altas color gris opaco. Se detuvo por un momento y miro hacia arriba, enfocó la luz de la linterna en la misma dirección con esperanza de poder ver un final. Pero no fue así. El techo estaba tan alto y profundo que desde su posición no se podía distinguir. El techo estaba en malas condiciones al igual que todo el paisaje de las catacumbas, en cualquier momento podría venirse todo abajo. Apresuró su paso, estaba consiente del peligro, pero no se iría de ahí hasta conseguir lo que ella deseaba.

Pasaron doce minutos. Aun seguía caminando por ese espantoso lugar y aun no lograba encontrarlo. Comenzaba a desesperarse y su entorno no ayudaba en nada. Lo único que lograba ver era lo que la luz de su linterna iluminaba, eso era una evidente desventaja. Si no lo conseguía hoy tendría que volver mañana y eso era un completo fastidió, necesitaba obtenerlo lo más pronto posible, quería poner su plan en marcha pero ya.

― Sera divertido ― susurró al recordar su plan y las consecuencias que este traería.

No pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo apareció en sus ojos, pero no era un brillo de felicidad o diversión, más bien era un brillo ligado a la locura lo cual le daba como resultado una expresión algo siniestra y al mismo tiempo sexy a su rostro. Lastima que inmediatamente esta cambio por una expresión de sorpresa disimulada.

Había pisado una especie de liquido blanco. Se puso en cuclillas y tomo un poco de este entre sus dedos para después examinarlo. Saco de su escote un pequeño repiciente transparente e introdujo en el una porción del liquido. Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que había un rastro del mismo liquido. Siguió su marcha en esa dirección hasta que el rastro desapareció. Dirigió la luz en todas direcciones hasta que noto un bulto a sus lado derecho. Se acerco cautelosamente, no quería sorpresas y estaba segura de que aun quedaba uno que otro zombie esquelético rondando por el lugar. Como sea debía ser precavida.

Iluminó el bulto y una sonrisa enorme apareció en su pálido rostro. Por fin lo había encontrado. Ahí estaba ella. Una roca de poca masa atrapaba su pierna. Quito la roca y se arrodilló al lado de ella. Tomo su cabeza y la poso encima de su brazo derecho.

― Hola Deborah ―

Esas palabras hicieron eco en el lugar.

¯`•.•´¯

**5 de Noviembre del 2013**

Washington D. C. Estados Unidos de América...

Tomo un sorbo de su café bien cargado y dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la entrada del café "MechoLett".

No podía evitar sentir calidez cuando miraba al niño sonriente e imperactivo que se encontraba con su mamá y su hermana, la cual iba acompañada de su novio. No había sido difícil descubrirlo pues con los besotes que le daba, como si se la fuese comer, cualquiera se daría cuenta. Para cualquier otra persona sería una perdida de tiempo mirar a unos desconocidos, pero ella no podía evitar mirar a esas sonrientes personas, esas imágenes no las veía todos los días, su alocada y extraña vida le impedía interactuar con personas "normales" por así decirlo.

Continuó mirando la alegre escena mientras que una pregunta permanecía en su mente: _"¿Como será tener una vida normal?"._

Nunca había pensado en eso pero ahora que veía esta escena no podía evitar preguntárselo. Le hubiera gustado haber tenido una vida normal por lo menos un corto tiempo. Digo, no es que no le gustara su vida, en cierta forma se sentía satisfecha con ella, la acción era algo que a ella le excitaba y en su vida no faltaba para nada, todo lo contrario, había hasta de sobra. Pero, la duda permanecía. Una vida normal sonaba tentadora para ella pero a estas alturas era imposibles, así que tendría que borrar ese pensamiento de su mente por siempre.

― ¡¿Pero qué haz hecho!? ― exclamo furiosa la señora

El niño había tirado el jugo encima de las patatas fritas y el líquido se había extendido por la mesa cayendo por un costado embarrando la blusa de la muchacha. El solo permanecía callado, en sus ojos se podía apreciar el miedo que sentía. Su mamá le estaba gritando. La muchacha molesta salió del café dejando atrás a su novio, con el que anteriormente se le veía muy feliz, no sin antes gritarle al pobre niño ― ¡Eres un tonto! ― y el muchacho salió corriendo detrás de ella. _"¿Pero que a pasado?". _Se preguntó. Hace unos minutos todos estaban felices y el ambiente era cálido y pacífico, y ahora todo era frustración. Se sentía la tensión en la cafetería por la escena que estaba dando esa mujer. Sin querer Recordó las palabras de Albert Wesker:

"¿Para qué hacer el bien si el mal lo pone en mi existencia?. Si el mal no existiera, no existiría el bien"

― Tal vez tenía razón ― masculló

Dirigió sus largos y delgados dedos a la taza dispuesta a tomarla cuando una mano pego contra su mesa. Miro hacia arriba y se llevo una gran sorpresa, aunque claro, como siempre, supo ocultar sus emociones..

― Vaya, pero si es Leon. El superviviente eterno ―

Este se limito a sonreír de lado y tomo asiento enfrente de ella dejando unas cuantas carpetas sobre la mesa.

― ¿Que haces aquí? ― le preguntó ella

― Eso debería decirlo yo. Ada. ― hablo clavando sus ojos azules en ella.

― Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo ― contestó tomando un poco de su café

― Tan indiferente como siempre eh ― dijo león lanzándole una sonrisa ― Te vi desde la ventana y ya que se te veía solitaria decidí acompañarte

― Que considerado Señor Kennedy ― soltó con un deje de sarcasmo ― lástima que me tengo que retirar. Quizá en otra ocasión ― se levanto y camino con su natural elegancia hacia la entrada mientras el la observaba

― ¡Hey Ada!. Espera. ― la llamó pero esta lo ignoro y abrió la puerta del café

― No le importaría invitarle a una dama ¿cierto Señor Kennedy? Demuestre su caballerosidad ― le dijo saliendo del lugar

― Ada Wong ― susurró.

En otras circunstancias la abría perseguido pero ahora mismo estaba metido en un gran problema. Lo sucedido con el anterior Presidente aun no se había arreglado, aun estaba en peligro de ser procesado al igual que su compañera y ahora mejor amiga Helena Harper. Por más que lo lamentará, esta vez no jugaría el juego del gato y el ratón con Ada. Debía de moverse con cautela, estaba seguro de que era seguido por "espías", por así llamarlos, porque su trabajo era pésimo, pues en menos de cinco minutos se dio cuenta de que lo vigilaban.

Probablemente los jefes de gobierno sospechan de que el esta ligado a la mafia y el bioterrorismo, y que la muerte del presidente fue intencional. Poso sus dedos en su sien. Todo este asunto le daba dolor de cabeza.

Suspiro pesado y le pidió la cuenta a la señorita que atendía el café...

¯`•.•´¯

Washington D. C. Estados Unidos de América...

Chris Redfield se encontraba en la base aérea militar. Debía ir a India para combatir el bioterrorismo. Esa era su nueva misión.

_"Y yo que creí que después del infierno se calmarian las aguas". _Se quejo entre dientes. El hecho de que haigan salido bien librados de los sucesos de la más reciente infección a nivel mundial no significaba que el bioterrorismo cesará y el lo sabia. Pero esperaba que reducirá en gran tamaño, aunque fue todo lo contrario. Después de la infección el bioterrorismo de triplicó, seguramente no querían desaprovechar el hecho de que todos los países estaban en crisis. ¡No tenía el tiempo ni de respirar!. Ni siquiera para visitar la tumba que la BSAA había puesto en memoria del soldado Piers Nivans, su amigo y la persona que lo salvo. Aun sigue lamentándose. No puede evitar culparse por aquel hecho. El sabe que pudo haber hecho más en ese momento, tal vez si el hubiera introducido primero a Piers en la..

― Señor. Tiene una llamada ― le comunicó un soldado sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Tomo el teléfono que el militar le ofrecía y prestó toda su atención a este..

― Si. Aquí el Capitán Chris Redfield ―

― Capitán Chris Redfield, informe su ubicación ― se escucho una voz gruesa y ronca del otro lado del aparato

― Me encuentro en la base aérea Militar. ¿Quien llama? ―

― Necesito que regrese rápidamente a la instalación de Washington ― dijo la otra persona ignorando completamente la pregunta

― ¿Quien llama?. Estoy a punto de partir a una misión. ¡Presentese! ― exigió Chris

― No se preocupe. Pertenezco a la BSAA. Sobre mi presentación, prefiero hacerlo en persona Capitán. Lo espero acá ― dicho esto colgaron

Chris chasqueo la lengua con fastidió y entrego de nuevo el teléfono. ¿Quien diablos había llamado?

¯`•.•´¯

Se encontraba recostada en su silla con las piernas por arriba del escritorio. Miraba su botín de plataforma con cintas color negro mientras movía su pie al ritmo de la canción Happy - Pharrell Williams.

Le dolía el cuerpo entero, desde hace dos días solo había dormido tres horas y ella estaba que se moría por una siesta. Las mañanas cada vez se le hacían más y más duras. Su vida había tomado un rumbo que a ella le desagradaba completamente. Digo, ahora ella misma se encuentra resguardandose en las sombras de la D.S.O al igual que su amigo Leon, con temor a ser procesada. No podía hacer muchas cosas. No podía hacerse notar. No podía salir a la calle sin ser seguida por esos estúpidos "espías" que vigilaban igual que un niño de cinco años. No podía ni estar en su casa sin cerrar las cortinas porque era vigilada. Pero sobre todo, no podía volver a la acción. Hace ya más de dos meses que no tomaba entre sus manos un arma. Lo más peligroso que había tocado en este tiempo era un cuchillo casero, y eso que casi no tenia mucho filo.

Ella aun trabajaba en la D.S.O pero no como agente, sino como secretaria. Si, como una aburrida secretaria que llenaba uno tras otro documento todo el bendito día para después salir, llegar a su casa, cenar, tomarse una ducha y dormir. En la mañana despertar, otra ducha, desayunar y a trabajar nuevamente.

― ¡La vida que cualquier persona normal desea! ― gritó intentando animarse

El problema aquí era que ella no era normal. Helena Harper había visto y sobrevivido contra cosas que alguien "normal" no podría, y consideraba su vida aburrida y rutinaria. Pero vamos, no todo estaba tan mal. La paga era buena, aunque claro. ¿De que le servía si no podía ir a comprar cosas sin ser vigilada?. Aun así prefería estar sentada todo el día a pelear contra zombies mutados o seres enormes. El tan solo pensar en volver a hacer eso hizo que la piel se le pusiera como una gallina

La canción termino y fue reemplazada por Can't hold us - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis. Helena miro el reloj que marcaba las 6:30 pm. Suspiró con fastidió, debía terminar la torre de papeles que estaba a su lado para mañana. _"¿Otra vez llevare trabajo a casa?" _Se lamento. Tomo unos cuantos papeles de la torre y se dispuso a revisarlos. Entre más rápido mejor.

¯`•.•´¯

Leon caminaba apresurado por los pasillos de la agencia. Ya que el había terminado su trabajo como secretario de la D.S.O. Pensó en visitar a su vieja amiga Helena. Desde que término la infección, no la había vuelto a ver y se preguntaba como estaría, aunque ya se lo imaginaba. A el lo habían colocado en la zona 6F del edificio y a su compañera en la 2B que estaba exactamente del otro lado de este. Su amiga nunca fue buena en este tipo de trabajos, a ella le iba más estar en movimiento y eso no implicaba el estar todo el día metida en un cuarto aburrido y grisáceo.

Atravesó el ancho pasillo hasta que llego a la zona de las oficinas. Las grandes puertas transparentes se abrieron permitiendole el paso. Paro en seco y busco a su amiga con la mirada, hasta que la encontró. No había sido difícil, era la única que se encontraba jugando con su pluma mientras los demás trabajaban en sus escritos como si la vida se les fuese en ello.

Se acerco a ella. Ya más cerca pudo notar que ella no había cambiado en nada, aun llevaba el mismo aspecto del día que la conoció. Solo que esta vez la rodeaba un aura un tanto depresiva, pero fuera de eso, ella seguía siendo la misma Helena. Tomo asiento enfrente de la morena.

Ella volteó su rostro y lo miro.

― Hasta que te acuerdas de mi ― dijo esbozando una sonrisa

El soltó una risita.

― Eh estado ocupado. Al igual que tu, ahora soy secretario ―

― Lo se. Mira nada más, salvamos al mundo y nos pagan con este absurdo trabajo ― bufó

― No podría desear más ― bromeó Leon causando que ella riera con el

― Como sea. ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Acaso no tienes trabajo que hacer? ― preguntó

― Ya lo eh terminado y pensé en visitar a mi mejor amiga ―

― No te hubieras molestado ― dijo modesta

― Bueno, si quieres me voy ―

― ¡No! ― chilló tomándolo del brazo ― Puff.. Necesito compañía. Las personas de aquí no son muy sociables y yo no tengo muchas amigas que digamos

― Ok, ok. Me quedo ― acepto complacido ― ¿Que tal tu trabajo, te gusta?

― ¿Bromeas?. Lo odio. Es lo mas aburrido que eh hecho en mi vida y mira, ni siquiera e terminado lo de hoy ―

― Ya veo. Me pasa lo mismo, pero por el momento debemos conformarnos ―

― Si ― contestó esperando otra respuesta por parte de su rubio amigo, pero este solo afirmó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos

― Y.. ¿A pasado algo? ― le preguntó. Desde que llego su amigo, lo noto muy pensativo.

El la miro y se pensó por un momento la respuesta. _"¿Será bueno contarle a Helena?. Bueno, es mi mejor amiga y no muestra interés sexual en mi, así que. ¿Porque no?"_ Pensó.

― Hoy al terminar mi trabajo fui a la ciudad para espabilar mi mente un poco ― comenzó a decir Leon jugando con un borrador en sus manos

― ¿Y...? ―

El suspiro.

― Me encontré con.. Ada ― dijo pausado y su amiga Helena abrió los ojos como pez

― Con Ada ― repitió sorprendida

― Si, pero no se que hacía aquí y tampoco quiso decírmelo ―

― Ya ― dijo Helena ya más calmada ― ¿y que pasó?

― Lo de siempre ― habló y avento el borrador contra la ventana ― Se fue ― finalizó

― Vale. ¿Y no fuiste tras ella? ―

― No pude. Si descubren que me relaciono con ella habrá más sospechas en mi contra ―

― Aun sostengo lo que dije aquella vez: a tu amiga le gusta hacerse la difícil ― dijo intentando animar a su rubio amigo

― Lo se ― sonrió

― ¿Y tu.. ― Helena trago duro ― la amas? ― preguntó y en cierta manera, pronunciar esas palabras le dolió.

Desde que todo regreso a la normalidad, ella había pensado en su relación con Leon. El la había ayudado y salvado tantas veces que era imposible contarlas solo con los dedos de las manos. Según su amigo, ella era su mejor amiga y eso a ella le gustaba pero, no podía evitar desear más. Sin darse cuenta ella, Helena Harper, se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, Leon S. Kennedy. Era un error y lo sabia, pero como dicen, en el corazón no se manda.

Y su eterna rival era nada más que Ada Wong. Debía poner sus mejor cartas en el asunto, aunque claro, sin jugar sucio. Si quería el amor de Leon lo conseguiría con dignidad y cariño, no con fraude.

― Tal vez ― susurró el rubio y Helena sintió una punzada en el corazón, tenia ganas de partirle toda la cara a su amigo en ese momento, pero controlo sus acciones. No debía hacer tonterías de las cuales después se arrepentirá.

― Leon.. ¿puedo darte un consejo? ― dijo con dificultad

― Claro ―

Tomo la mano del rubio. Se sentía tan cálida que no quería soltarla nunca más..

― Leon. Debes aclarar tus sentimientos, no pueden seguir así, ustedes ya son adultos no son quinceañeros como para jugar al policía y el ladrón, enfrentarla de una vez y no dejes que se escabulla entre tus brazos ― esas palabras fueron las muy difíciles de decir para ella, pero su amigo las necesitaba ― Piensalo. Eres un gran hombre y yo creo que te mereces algo mejor que esto ― finalizó haciendo más presión en la mano de su amigo

Miro la cara de su amigo esperando una respuesta pero este tan solo se limitaba a mirarla con la boca entre abierta. Al parecer esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa. Después de unos segundos que a ella le parecieron eternos, su amigo sonrió cálidamente y justo cuando se disponía a decir algo, el teléfono sonó.

Ella soltó la mano de su amigo con gran esfuerzo para después coger el teléfono...

― Agencia D.S.O departamento 2B ― contestó

― ¿Helena Harper? ― se escucho en la otra linea

― Si. ¿Con quien hablo? ―

― ¿Se encuentra el señor Kennedy con usted? ―

― Si. ¿Quien habla? ― repitió

― Hablo de la instalación en Washington de la BSAA. Necesito que el señor Kennedy y usted vengan inmediatame y nos se preocupen los estaremos esperando en la entrada. Hasta luego. ― Dicho esto colgó

― ¿¡Que?! ¡No espere! ― exclamó pero ya no la escuchaban ― Joder.

― ¿Que sucede? ― preguntó Leon extrañado por la actitud de su amiga

― Debemos ir a la BSAA ―

― ¿Para que? ―

― Ojalá lo supiera ― contestó

¯`•.•´¯

Llego en la camioneta negra a las instalaciones de la BSAA. Aun vestía su uniforme de combate. ¿Cual era la razón para cancelar una misión especial de alto rango?. Se preguntaba. Bajo de la camioneta y se apresuró a entrar. Al entrar en la sala las únicas personas que se encontraban allí eran cinco hombres vestidos con un traje negro y gafas, se veían estilo guardespaldas. Y también había un hombre que vestía una bata científica, un pantalón café claro y una camisa de rayas verticales azul cielo.

― Bienvenido Capitán Redfield ― lo llamó el extraño hombre

― Bien, ya estoy aquí. ¿Que ocurre? ¿Porqué han cancelado mi misión? ―

― ¿Quién hablo de cancelar? ― el hombre se acomodo sus lentes ― Su misión tan solo fue retrasada Capitán

Chris resopló..

― No a contestado mi pregunta. ¿Que sucede aquí? ― le preguntó impaciente

― Calmado Capitán Redfield. Todo a su tiempo, debemos esperar a nuestros otros invitados ― dijo con media sonrisa que a Chris le pareció burlona. El celular del hombre sonó ― Con su permiso, voy a contestar ― Dicho esto se alejó hacia un rincón de la estancia

Chris lo miro hasta que paro su marcha en el rincón. ¿Quien diablos era ese hombre?. Ostia, si que tenia pinta de creído. Camino hacia los sofás color azul rey y tomo asiento en uno de ellos. _"¿Pero que cojones pasa". _Paso el brazo por su quería respuestas.

¯`•.•´¯

Entraron a el edificio y ahí se encontraba Chris.

― ¿Leon? ― pronunció cuando vio al rubio ― ¿Que haces aquí? ― le preguntó

― No tengo la menor idea ―

― Nos han pedido que vinieramos ― le contestó una mujer alta de ojos color miel. Recordaba haberla visto. Cuando acorralo junto a Piers a Carla Radamés, el clon de Ada, ella le había apuntado con su pistola ― Mucho gusto, me llamo Helena Harper ― se presentó la atractiva mujer. _"Por lo menos esta vez no me esta apuntando con un arma". _Pensó Chris.

― Chris Redfield, es un gusto conocerla ― se presentó el también para después darse un amistoso apretón de manos

― ¿Que haces tu aquí? ― le preguntó de vuelta Leon, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera mirar al rubio, llego el hombre de bata blanca

― Vaya, ya han llegado todos ― habló con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ― Soy el Científico Warner, un placer

― Yo so.. ― comenzó a decir Leon pero el científico lo interrumpió

― No hace falta hombre. Se quienes son ― les comunicó ― Ahora acompañenme por favor ― dijo y se adentro en las salas

― ¿Tu eres el que me llamo? ― preguntó Chris

― Así es ― cruzaron por una sala donde científicos hacían pruebas de los virus en ratas ― Ya que todos ustedes participaron en los sucesos de China y Balcones, donde claro, como siempre salvaron el día, pensé que les interesaría esto, sobre todo usted, Capitán Redfield

― ¿De que habla? ― preguntó Helena pues no comprendía nada, aunque no era la única

― Ya lo verán ― contesto empujando suavemente el botón del elevador.

Las puertas de este se abrieron y todos se adentraron en el. El científico oprimió un botón que marcaba "SE00". El elevador en vez de ir hacia arriba, bajo unos dieciocho metros.

Hasta el momento nuestros héroes solo tenían una cosa clara: Lo que estaban a punto de ver es algo que no quieren que nadie más vea sepa. Por eso tanto misterio.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejaron ver un pasillo largo y oscuro, que era iluminado por pequeñas luces doradas que prendian y apagaban. El científico se dio vuelta justo enfrente de una puerta de metal grande y gruesa..

― Vale. Antes de entrar necesito explicarles la situación ―

― Sueltalo ya hombre ― dijo impaciente Leon. Tanto misterio lo estaba agobiando

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la bata y comenzó a hablar:

― Verán. Después de lo ocurrido en las instalaciones submarinas de Neo-Umbrella en China. La BSAA mando equipos de científicos y limpieza radiactiva al lugar para que se aseguraran de que el virus no afecto el agua y que todo ser mutado allá sido destruido ―

Helena se cruzó de brazos. ¿Que tenía que ver todo esto con ellos?. Esto era un fiasco. Comenzaba a sospechar que tal vez habían encontrado un ser mutado y querrían su ayuda para destruirlo. Claro, solo era una corazonada.

― Después de permanecer un día en ese lugar, un helicóptero de la BSAA encontró un cuerpo flotando ―

― No querrá decir que.. ― murmuró Chris sin creer lo que cruzaba por su mente en esos momentos

― Así es Capitán Redfield ― extrajo sus manos de los bolsillos ― El soldado Piers Nivans esta con vida

Esas palabras fueron el fin de la agonía y culpabilidad de Chris Redfield. No podía creerlo. Su amigo Piers con vida. La persona que lo ayudo cuando estaba perdido y lo salvo. Piers era como su hermano. ¿Era en serio? ¿O una noche de alcohol le estaba tomando el pelo?. Tal vez todo esto era un extraño sueño. Era imposible. ¡El lo vio morir en aquella explosión con sus propios ojos!.

― El soldado se encuentra detrás de esta puerta ― continuó su explicación ― Le hemos estado haciendo varias pruebas

Chris cerro sus puños y se abalanzó contra el hombre de bata blanca acorradandolo contra la pared. Lo tomó de la camisa y..

― ¡¿Como se han atrevido? ¿El apenas a sobrevivido y lo tratan como animal?! ― escupió con furia

― Chris tranquilo ― Leon poso su mano en el hombro de su amigo

― Es por su propio bien Capitán ― dijo con una sonrisa burlona

― ¡¿De que te ríes?! ― exclamó forzando el agarre en la camisa de aquel hombre que cada vez más parecía un villano

― ¡Chris sueltalo! ― intentaba tranquilizarlo su amigo ― Es un científico importante de la BSAA. ¿¡Que ganaras golpeandolo!?

El hombre corpulento gruñó y soltó al de lentes empujandolo. El científico rió por lo bajo y paso una de sus manos por sus plateados cabellos. Helena pudo notar que llevaba puesta una argolla grande con una piedra naranja, en su dedo medio.

― Pero que penoso accidente acabamos de presenciar ― hablo con un toque sarcástico

El Redfield masculló.

― ¡Estoy harto voy a entrar! ― se apresuró a la puerta

― ¡Detenganlo! ― exclamó el científico. Leon lo obedeció y tomo a Chris por la espalda impidiendole que se moviera

― ¿¡Pero porque cojones no puede entrar!? ― replicó Helena. Sentía punzadas que le martirizaban la cabeza. Lo único que quería era ir a su casa a descansar.

― Silencio ― ¿Como se atrevía ese gilipollas a callarla? ― El soldado Piers Nivans a perdido la memoria por lo cual no recordara a ninguno de ustedes. Queremos ver como progresa su cerebro poco a poco; el hecho de que vea al Capitán Redfield, una persona que jugó un gran papel en su vida, podría producir un golpe fuerte y repentino en su mente, esto causaría que sus neuronas se alterarán y producirían un derrame cerebral. La BSAA lo quiere vivo para las pruebas.

― ¡Sueltame! ― pidió Chris a Leon

― Capitán Redfield, esto es por el bien del soldado Piers y la BSAA. ¿Recuerda cuando murió Piers?. El se sacrificó por la BSAA. Si el recordara todo, ¿cree que el querría que usted echara a perder toda esta investigación que ayudara a la humanidad? ―

El maldito científico tenia razón, aun recuerda las ultimas palabras de Piers antes de su supuesta muerte: **"Lo hago por el futuro de la BSAA".**

Esta vez no lo arruinaria, esta vez salvaría a Piers.

― Si no puedo verlo. ¿Para que me habéis llamado? ― preguntó tristemente Chris

― La BSAA cree más conveniente que el soldado Piers Nivans permanezca aquí hasta que las pruebas en el finalicen y el recupere su memoria si es posible. No saben lo que me a costado convencerlos de que será más fácil la recuperación de su memoria si se encuentra en un entorno normal y relajado. Lo que yo e hecho se llama compasión ― Saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta y la paso por el aparato transparente que se encontraba al lado de la puerta para después introducir un código.

― No espere un gracias de mi parte ― dijo Chris

― No se preocupe. No estoy interesado en ello ―

Las puertas se abrieron. Era un laboratorio subterráneo, las paredes eran blancas y había tres fuentes de aire acondicionado. Los científicos hacían su trabajo, revisaban papeles, examinaban muestras de sangre que seguramente eran de piers, checaban los resultados en las computadoras, entre otras cosas. Entraron a otro cuarto, estaba oscuro y había muchos aparatos. Se acercaron a un cristal ancho que se encontraba ahí.

― ¡Piers! ― gritó Chris al ver a su amigo del otro lado del cristal

― Ni te molestes, no puede verte ni escucharte ― le dijo Helena

― Es como las cabinas que la policía utiliza para interrogar. Que truco más viejo ― comentó Leon

― Aun debo decirles algo ― el científico tomo unos documentos ― Cuando encontramos al soldado Piers Nivans el conservaba su aspecto humano, su brazo apenas estaba regenerandose y sus ojos cambiaron a un color entre blanco y grisáceo pero fuera de eso, el era físicamente un humano de nuevo. Pero no todo son buenas noticias ― aclaró su garganta ― Piers Nivans aun conserva sus poderes de J'avo, y lo peor, el no sabe como controlarlos. Pero lo bueno es que estos surgen solo cuando esta cerca de potentes fuentes de energía.

― ¿Como es que sobrevivió? ― preguntó Leon

― Creemos que al momento de la expulsión un virus, del cual no sabemos su origen, entro es su sistema inmunológico haciendo que sus neuronas y células muertas se recrearán pero ahora compatibles con el C - Virus. En las pruebas que llevamos hasta ahora muestran que un nuevos virus desconocido para todos a sido creado seguramente cuando sus células y el C - Virus se funcionaron. Lo hemos llamado, T - Virus ― para cuando terminó de hablar, nadie creía lo que acababan de escuchar

― Que problema ― murmuró Helena saliendo del shock

Volteó su rostro hacia aquel cuarto y miro al soldado atraves del cristal. El hombre vestía una camisa blanca de tirantes que se la ajustaba a su bien formado torso, un pantalón gris estilo militar y unas botas también estilo militar de color verde. Era muy atractivo debía admitirlo. _"¿Pero que estas pensando Helena? ¡Este no es el momento!. En serio que te urge una siesta."._Se regaño mentalmente. Eso de la siesta no podía ser más cierto, comenzaba a sentir como sus ojos se le cerraban poco a poco. Ella no quería estar metida en este rollo, solo deseaba ir a casa a seguir viviendo su aburrida y normal vida... Un momento. ¿Normal?. Esa palabra le recordó lo que había dicho el científico hace unos minutos.

― Un momento ― habló y toda la atención se poso en ella ― Usted a dicho hace un momento que sería más fácil que recupere la memoria en un entorno normal y relajado. ¿A que se refería con eso? ― preguntó. Leon y Chris miraron al hombre esperando una respuesta

El se re acomodo sus lentes y dejo los documentos de lado.

― Bueno, esperábamos que uno de ustedes dos, señorita Helena y señor Keneddy, se encargara de cuidarlo. Claro, solo hasta que recupere la memoria ―

Los tres se miraron entre ellos. _"Lo que nos faltaba". _Pensó Helena. Casi había acertado en su corazonada. Lo único que le falló, fue el hecho de que querían que lo cuidaran, no que lo mataran. Ahora no dudaba para nada que las mujeres tenían un sexto sentido que les ayudaba a intuir este tipo de cosas.

― Tengo entendido que el señor Kennedy pose departamento en el centro de la ciudad ― indicó el científico

― Bueno si, pero no es muy grande ― intentaba safarse Leon.

Helena sabía que el no quería aceptar un problema más, ya tenía bastantes con eso de que Ada Wong estaba en la ciudad..

― Vamos Leon ― le suplico Chris

¿Porqué siempre le cargaban todo el paquete a el?. El tiene sus propios problemas, ni siquiera ella sabía como podía lidiar con tantos a la vez. Tal vez ella podría cuidarlo, no tenia nada mejor que hacer. _"No, no lo hagas Helena"._

― ¿Que dice señor Kennedy? ―

Silencio mortal en la habitación ni siquiera ella creía lo que estaba a punto de decir..

― Yo me ofrezco a cuidar de el ― todos la miraron como si estuviese loca

_"Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta"._ Se repetía una y otra vez. Joder. ¿En verdad estaba tan enamorada de Leon?. ¿Como para sacrificarse por el?. Y es que para ella era un sacrificio, Piers era un completo desconocido que ella aceptaría en su casa, y no solo eso, tenía el virus en el. _"Que idiotez acabas de decir Helena Harper". _Se reprocho.

― ¿Esta segura? ― le preguntó Chris. _"Di que no. Di que te arrepientes y vete a tu casa. Ellos se las arreglarán" _

―... Si ...―

― Vaya esa si que no me la esperaba ― habló el de lentes

― Helena, es un desconocido ― le replicó Leon

― No te preocupes. Se cuidarme sola; además, eso me ayudara a distraerme y tu ya tienes suficientes problemas Leon ―

― ¿Usted esta en riesgo de ser reportada, o me equivoco? ―

― No. Es debido a la muerte del presidente que estoy en esta situación ―

― Pues no se preocupe. Los investigadores de la BSAA se encargaran de sacarla de ese problema, lo único que deberá preocuparle a partir de ahora será la salud del soldado Piers Nivans. Ese será su trabajo. ―

¿El extraño hombre hablaba en serio?. Por fin podría ser libre nuevamente. Nada de tontos espías de tras de ella. ¡Regresaría a su antiguo trabajo!..

― Pero no podremos regresarla a su antiguo trabajo, eso deberá ganarselo a pulso. Lo lamento ―

Vale. No todo era color de rosas, ahora lo tenía claro. Aun así, sacarla del problema de la muerte presidente, le quitaría un gran peso de encima.

― También intentaremos hacer algo por usted señor Kennedy aunque no le prometo nada. Debido a que usted le disparó, su caso es un tanto más delicado. Ten galo en cuenta ―

― Claro, gracias ― agradeció el ojiazul

― Ahora. Que le parece conversar con el señor Nivans un poco para conocerse señorita Harper ― le ofreció el hombre

La verdad no le apetecía, pero las primeras impresiones son importantes y si su "nuevo trabajo" recaía en ese hombre, lo mejor sería llevarse bien con el. Eso le facilitaría las cosas.

― Vale ― acepto no muy segura

¯`•.•´¯

Acostado en aquella metálica y fría cama, con sus brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza y su pierna izquierda medio estirada, observaba la lámpara de aquel cuarto con fastidió.

Ya estaba harto de permanecer encerrado día tras día en aquel lugrube, frío y desesperante, blanco cuarto. No recordaba casi nada de su pasado, debes en cuando tenía pequeños episodios donde imágenes en medio de una guerra y personas completamente desconocidas para el, aparecían. Ya estaba harto de que científicos entraran al cuarto solo para sacarle sangre o checarle sus signos vitales, ni siquiera una pequeña conversación podía tener con ellos, pues siempre que lo intentaba, ellos lo ignoraban como si estuviese loco. Ya estaba harto de que no lo dejaran salir de aquel cuarto. Cualquier otra persona ya hubiera enloquecido al estar en esta situación, suerte que a el aun le quedaba un poco de cordura. La única persona con la cual interactuaba en aquel lugar era el científico Warner; algo extraño pero buena persona para el. En una ocasión le pregunto acerca de su pasado y que hacía el allí, el científico le había dicho que el fue un soldado y que en un accidente el había sufrido una grave herida en su brazo derecho, lo cual explicaba la enorme cicatriz en su hombro y su perdida de memoria, también le confesó que en aquel horrible accidente una especie de virus había entrado en su sistema inmunológico por lo cual le estaban realizando unas pruebas para salvarle la vida; le aconsejo que tuviera paciencia y que en su momento el podría salir de este lugar.

Paciencia. Eso era lo que le faltaba.

Escucho la metálica puerta abrirse. Poso sus ojos en dirección hacia la puerta esperando que entrara algún científico con una enorme jeringa como siempre. Pero, vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver a una mujer alta y de piel blanca, entrar.

Se sentó en aquella cama sin despegar los ojos de la mujer. Ella vestía una camisa de tirantes que se le ajustaba al busto y dejaba poco a la imaginación, pero de la cintura para abajo era suelta y larga de color aguamarina que resaltaba su pálida piel. Unos jeans claros algo desgastados y con pequeñas aberturas en el área de los muslos, estos se le pegaban a las piernas como si fuese una segunda piel y marcaban su bien formada figura. Y por ultimo, un par de botines negros con agujetas delgadas por el frente.

A los ojos de el, era una mujer muy atractiva..

― ¿Quien diablos eres tu? ― fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

― Vaya. ¿Siempre eres tan amable? ― el no respondió, tan solo se limito a observarla.

La mujer tenia facciones delicadas y refinadas pero al mismo tiempo, la mirada que poseía, le daba un toque de astucia y seriedad.

Suspiró ― Me llamo Helena Harper y soy una agente de la D.S.O ― Helena extendió su brazo amigablemente pero este la rechazo

― ¿Y?.. ―

_"Llevarse bien con este hombre no será tan fácil, pero __**¿quien dijo que sería fácil?**__" ._

― Venga tanquilo ― dijo un poco nerviosa, aquel hombre la miraba como si quisiera traspasarle el cuerpo con todo y alma ― Te sacaré de este lugar ―

Piers resopla divertido..

― Y los gatos vuelan ― se burló ― Venga. Dime la verdad

― Ya lo eh hecho. Te sacare de aquí ― respondió seria causando que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro de Piers sin dejar rastro alguno

― ¿Hablas en serio? ― preguntó incrédulo

Piers estaba que no se la creía. Había estado encerrado en ese cuarto tanto tiempo que perdió la cuenta y, ¿hoy por fin podría salir al mundo exterior?. ¿Le estaban tomando el pelo?. No, la mirada de esa mujer le aseguraba que era verdad.

― ¿Que dices, vienes conmigo? ― esas palabras se repitan en la mente de Piers. Si todo era cierto, esta podría ser su única oportunidad para abandonar este lugar.

― Esta bien, me iré contigo ― contestó seguro

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, ambos lograron notar en el otro un brillo apagado, como si algo atormentara a cada uno por igual. Eso era lo correcto, cada quien obtendría lo que quería: Piers por fin saldría al mundo exterior, y ella se quitaría un peso de encima al ser safada completamente de la muerte del presidente. Ahora todo sería mejor para ambos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente y el científico Warner entró.

― ¿Ya esta? ― preguntó

― Si ― contestó Helena

― Vale. Ya esta todo preparado para que se puedan ir ― les comunicó

― Vamos en seguida. Por cierto, espero que ese problema sea arreglado lo más pronto posible ―

― No se preocupe señorita Harper. Nos encargaremos inmediatamente ― aseguro

¯`•.•´¯

Después de que Helena se asegurara de que Leon y Chris se hubieran ido, ella y Piers se dirigieron hacia el auto. _"Ni siquiera se despidio". _Pensó Helena furiosa y a la vez un poco triste por el hecho de que Leon se fuera sin decir nada.

Piers miro el coche con asombro. ¡Era un impresionante Lamborghini Murciélago color blanco!.

― ¿E-ese... Es tu coche? ― pregunta Piers más que sorprendido

― Si. ¿Porque? ― Helena lo mira divertida por la expresión de su cara. _"Parece un niño". _

― Oye, que tenga amnesia no significa que haya olvidado mi buen gusto para los autos ― dice acariciando la máquina por encima ― Te a de haber costado un ojo de la cara

― Bueno, me gaste todos los ahorros de mi vida en el y también me llene desde los pies hasta la cabeza de deudas, pero valió la pena el caprichito ― dijo feliz

Dudo en si hacer o no la siguiente pregunta. Se acababan de conocer, pero bueno, no todos los días tienes enfrente de ti un Lamborghini, no hace daño intentar..

― ¿Puedo conducirlo? ― preguntó dudoso

A Helena la tomó desprevenida. ¿Tan pronto le había tomado confianza?. No había duda, los hombres hacían hasta lo imposible por los autos. Sonrió con superioridad y le respondió con un rotundo ― NO ― que dejo a Piers de piedra.

― Aquí el enfermo eres tu. ¿Ya tan pronto me haz tomado confianza? ―

― No hace daño intentar ¿no? ― dijo ya resignado

― Lo lamento, lo único que manejaras hoy sera la ventana del copiloto. Tal vez en un futuro te deje, ahora sube que no tenemos toda la noche ― habló para que después cada uno subiera de su respectivo lado, al auto.

¯`•.•´¯

Paro cuando el semáforo se puso en la luz rojo. Llevaba quince minutos conduciendo. El camino había sido callado, aun así, ya no se sentía la misma tensión en el ambiente como cuando charlaron en aquella habitación. Eso era buena señal. Se giro hacia Piers el cual miraba a través de la ventana las solitarias calles de la ciudad. Miro su reloj que marcaba las 11:30 pm. Joder. Ya era muy tarde. ¿Había tardado tanto en aquel lugar?. Fueron tantas cosas las que conto el hombre de lentes, que simplemente no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo. El semáforo cambio a luz verde y ella arrancó nuevamente.

Piers aun estaba algo confundido. Ahora podría estar en ese horrendo cuarto pero, no era así, en cambio, estaba en este majestuoso auto con esa mujer llamada Helena Harper que aun era una extraña para el...

― ¿Porque haces esto? ― le preguntó, no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo

Se pensó que responderle. De nuevo el chico la tomaba desprevenida. _"¿Será bueno decirle la verdad?. El ha sufrido tanto que se la merece, ¿que más da?"._

― Sabes, estoy metida en un problemon y mi única esperanza que tengo para salir de esta, es ayudándote a ti a recuperar tu memoria ― respondió sin molestarse en apartar la vista del camino

― ¿A mi? ―

― Mira, para hacerla más fácil, digamos que es mi trabajo, tu me ayudas y yo te ayudo, así ambos salimos beneficiados ―

Paro de nuevo, otro jodido semáforo le interrumpió su marcha.

Así que ella solo hacia esto por su trabajo, bueno eso estaba bien para el, tampoco esperaba que lo hubiese hecho por gusto, pero entonces. ¿Porque sentía como si lo hubiesen traicionado?.

― ¿Puedo confiar en ti? ― preguntó, ella era ahora su única esperanza de recuperar su antigua vida

Helena no sabía que responder, ni ella misma lo sabía. Al principio había hecho esto para ayudar a Leon, su príncipe azul, pero ahora comenzaba a creer que no fue tan mala idea. Aunque lo acababa de conocer ya había comenzado a tomarle cariño. Giro su rostro para poder ver los ojos que la miraban expectantes. ¡Wow!. El científico Warner tenía razón, el color de los ojos de el había cambiado a un hermoso color grisáceo brillante y con esas luces iluminandolos se veían increíbles. Viendo esos exóticos ojos se dio cuenta. Ella sabía las palabras que el necesitaba y quería escuchar en estos momento.

― Pos supuesto, somos cómplices ― le aseguro y pudo ver como el soldado sonreía de lado para después volver a mirar atraves de la ventana

¯`•.•´¯

Dejaron el auto bien asegurado en el estacionamiento del edificio. Subieron al piso cinco en el elevador. Helena saco la llave del departamento, Piers pudo ver una placa al lado de lado de la puerta que marcaba el número "117". Abrió la puerta y se adentraron en la habitación, Piers camino por la sala mientras el sonido de sus botas sonaba por todo el lugar, el sofá era de color café claro y los cojes de un color más oscuro, al lado de este se encontraba una mesita con una lámpara encima en forma de rectángulo vertical y enfrente una mesa de cristal con demasiadas cosas sobre ella, y una pantalla de plasma, el piso era de una alfombra negra, pero esta era cubrida por miles de cosas tiradas y las paredes eran color rojo tinto.

― Bienvenido a mi humilde morada― dicho esto se adentro a la cocina

― Debes tener mucha plata Harper ― le dijo desde la sala de estar

― Ya quisiera ― comenzó a hablar apareciendo en la puerta con un vaso de agua ― El departamento me lo a otorgado la D.S.O así que no es mio en si ― finalizó

― Vale entiendo ― respondió Piers tomando del suelo una cáscara de banana ― No eres mucho de aseo ¿cierto? ― preguntó divertido

Helena se puso un poco roja y solo pudo balbucear un "Bueno".

― Tranquila no es para tanto ― Piers sonríe

― Lo se, es solo que, yo soy una persona responsable y algo dominante ― confiesa ― pero últimamente creo que me e dejado llevar por el vagabundismo

― Vaya, ¿estas atravesando por una fase? ― pregunta curioso

― Algo así ― contesta secamente. No quería hablar de ello, aun luchaba contra el dolor de la pérdida de Deborah.

― Lo siento Harper ―

― No me digas Harper ¿vale?. Llamame Helena ―

― Vale. Te diría mi nombre pero ni yo lo se ―

― ¿Es en serio? ― pregunta asombrada Helena ― ¿Ni siquiera te han dicho eso? ―

― No, ¿acaso tu lo sabes? ―

Helena no pido evitar sentir lástima por el, no podía ni imaginarse por lo que había pasado ese pobre soldado, no conocía mucho de el, pero lo que sabía eran cosas que simplemente ella nunca quisiera pasar.

― Tu nombre es Piers Nivans y eras un soldado de la BSAA. Es todo lo que se ― respondió

― ¿La BSAA? ―

― Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, ahora, ¿quiere cenar algo soldado? ―

― Piers. Yo te llamo Helena y tu me llamas Piers ―

― ¿Es un trato soldado? ― preguntó juguetona. Este tipo era divertido.

― Por supuesto ―

― Vale. Ahora responde ¿quieres cenar? ― volvió a preguntar ― tenemos cereal y leche o leche y cereal ― le ofreció.

Hacia tiempo que no iba de compras y la comida ya se estaba agotando, después de que se arreglara el problema del presidente, iría a comprar mucha comida, sobre todo traería mucho helado de choco chips que era su favorito..

Sirvió los platos y comenzaron a cenar. La cena fue tranquila, Helena le conto todo lo que había pasado tiempo atrás omitiendo la parte de Deborah, no quería que un hombre que acababa de conocer le tuviera lástima, también le conto como la primera vez que se vieron casi terminaban matándose a tiros. Piers no podía creer todo lo que aquella mujer le contaba.

En medio de la animada platica Piers sintió un dolor en la cabeza, empezó a sudar y un mareo lo domino, casi caía al suelo si no hubiera sido porque Helena lo sostuvo..

― ¿te encuentras bien? ― le preguntó Helena preocupada ― ¿Que te a pasado?

― Descuida, solo tuve un episodio ― contestó un poco abrumado

― ¿Quieres agua? ― le ofreció

― Claro ―

Tomo el vaso con sus manos temblorosas y bebió con éxtasis el fresco liquido.

― Vi a alguien ― dijo ya más calmado

― ¿A quién? ― preguntó

― No lo se, pero me parece que se llamaba... ¿Finn? ―

― ¿Finn?. No me suena ― contestó Helena pensativa. _"Tal vez es un familiar de el o un compañero de equipo, sea como sea debo averiguarlo". _― Venga debes descansar. Vamos, te acompañare a tu habitación.

Piers resopló con cansancio ― Esta bien, te sigo ―

Atravesaron la sala y Helena abrió una puerta negra. La habitación no era muy lujosa comparada con el resto del departamento, pero para Piers cualquiera estaba mejor que el horrendo cuarto del laboratorio.

― Intenta descansar un poco. Si se te ofrece alguna cosa mi habitación esta al fondo de ese pasillo. ― hablo señalando el pasillo de al lado

El se adentro en la habitación y lo observo mejor. Tenía una cama individual blanca, un aire acondicionado, dos cómodas, un pequeño balcón y un armario blanco. Las paredes eran de color azul rey y el suelo seguía siendo la alfombra negra.

― Vale, gracias ―

― Es mi trabajo ― se despidió Helena y se fue

Piers Nivans se encaminó al balcón y miro hacia el exterior. Su vista no era la mejor, tan solo lograba ver el edificio de al lado, un callejón y una tienda pequeña tienda de rosquillas, pero algo es mejor que nada. Se adentro de nuevo en la habitación y abrió el armario, nada, no había nada además de polvo ahí adentro, le hubiera gustado tener algo con que llenarlo pero el no había traído equipaje, no lo necesitaba, no tenía nada además de ese traje que vestía, su pertenencia más preciada. Se sentó en la cama y se quito las gruesas botas. _"Hoy es un nuevo comienzo"._ El soldado cerró sus ojos buscando descanso y lo encontró.

¯`•.•´¯

Cargaba los trastes sucios al fregadero. Hoy su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados. Tanta cosas habían ocurrido en un solo día que ya hasta había creado una lista en su cabeza: Tuvo una decepción amorosa. Se entero de que había un nuevos virus llamado T - Virus. Había aceptado a un extraño en su casa y la BSAA se había ofrecido para ayudarla con el problema del presidente.

Todo paso tan rápido que apenas y lo estaba procesando su cerebro. Entro en su habitación, estaba tan cansada que apenas y se quito sus botines cayó en los brazos de morfeo olvidándose de todo y desconectandose del mundo exterior.

¯`•.•´¯

* * *

Aquí el capítulo piloto. ¿Les gusto?. Esta algo larguito lo se *w*.Espero y los siguientes sean igual. ;) Ok, como verán hasta ahora solo eh pensado en dos parejas para el fanfic [PiersxHelena y LeonxAda], pero si alguien quiere que introduzca otra diganmelo en los reviews y ya veré como ponerla más adelante ¿ok?. Espero sus creativos reviews lml '8'

Bueno esto es todo por hoy gaturrosz nos leemos luego :3

#ChaouYSeCuidanGentesSexy's


End file.
